Silas Blissett
Silas Blissett is a fictional character from the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Jeff Rawle. Rawle's casting was announced in December 2010 and it was revealed that he would portray a killer. Rawle was approached by Hollyoaks and met with series producer, Paul Marquess, who explained the role of Silas and his storyline. Rawle found the storyline something which he would like to "have a crack at". The actor said that the role of Silas is "very interesting" for him as he had not played a murderer in his career before. He made his first on-screen appearance on 23 December 2010. Characterisation Silas is a serial killer who is described as sinister, scary and complex. Marquess called him mild-mannered and likened him to a bogeyman. Daniel Kilkelly of Digital Spy described Silas as a dual role of the affable older man and sinister killer. Silas is "old-fashioned" and dislikes women with "loose morals". In his 2016 Return, he has taken an interest in other serial killers, and has taken an interest into the identity of the Gloved Handed Killer. 2010 Arrival Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove) joins an internet dating website, and starts corresponding with a man named Cameron. Texas' sister, India (Beth Kingston), makes contact with Cameron and they agree to meet. On her way to their arranged date, India meets Silas, who reveals that he is Cameron. Silas murders India and takes the ring from her finger before burying her body in the woods. He is revealed to be Heidi Costello's (Kim Tiddy) father. Silas meets Nancy Hayton (Jessica Fox) and prepares to strangle her to death, however he is interrupted by her boyfriend. Silas intends to strangle an intoxicated Texas to death, but refrains when she explains that she pressured India into internet dating. 2011 Departure Silas holds a heavily-pregnant Mercedes captive in the basement of The Dog in the Pond after she confesses to having an affair with Riley's father, Carl Costello (Paul Opacic). Mercedes' family assumes she has gone on holiday to Dubai. On Halloween, Silas tells Lynsey he is going to kill her, but she attacks him and escapes. Silas later sees a woman in the same Halloween costume as Lynsey and hits her over the head with a brick and strangles her to death. However, he realises that the woman is his daughter Heidi, leaving him devastated. Silas finds Lynsey and Riley searching through his belongings. Lynsey smashes an urn containing Joan's ashes. Amongst the ashes, Lynsey and Riley find jewellery belonging to the murder victims. Riley sees Mercedes' engagement ring, but Silas does not tell him where Mercedes is. Riley demands Silas admit to Jason and Seth that he murdered their mother and he is then arrested, however, he refuses to tell the police where Mercedes is. Silas tells Lynsey that she will have to play a game of chess in order to find Mercedes, but she refuses. Lynsey taunts Silas and he angrily tells her that Mercedes is in the gutter. Lynsey explains this to Riley, who finds Mercedes. Lynsey visits Silas one last time, telling him he no longer scares her. Silas is last seen in his jail cell, staring at a chess piece, accepting that he'll spend the rest of his life behind bars. 2012 Return Silas is not put on trial as he is moved to a mental institution when he is deemed insane. In July 2012, Lynsey is strangled by an unseen person in similar circumstances to Silas's victims. When Silas demands to see Texas in relation to possible information on Lynsey's murder, Texas visits him in the mental health institution where he is serving his sentences. Silas taunts Texas by explaining how he killed her sister India. He tells Texas that another young woman will die the following day. Texas visits again a few days later, and tells Silas that she is no longer frightened of him. Silas warns her that another copycat killing will soon occur. He explains that to prevent this he will tell her the identity of the killer if she gives him India's ring. Texas agrees and he tells her that the killer is Will Savage (James Atherton). Texas snatches the ring back, angering Silas. When on a routine appointment at the hospital Silas fakes a heart attack. He escapes and visits Lynsey's body in the mortuary. 2012 Departure Silas kidnaps Texas in her flat and leads Texas to believe he will kill her before telling her that he will bide his time and then kill her, this way she will be living in fear of him. Silas then boards a bus full of young women who are going to a hen party. His whereabouts up until his return in 2016 remain unknown. 2016 Return Silas unexpectedly returned to Hollyoaks after a fascination with the village's latest serial killer, the Gloved Hand Killer. Believing that Trevor Royle (Greg Wood), innocently imprisoned for the crimes, is guilty, he sent dozens of letters to him claiming to be a writer and asking for gruesome details into the murders he committed. He made this unexpected return on the 19th of January on E4, visiting Trevor in prison to try and get information out of him. After questioning him, he came to a realisation that Trevor is in fact innocent. Silas is then seen with the fake ID "Mr. E Mann" leaving the prison. Later, Lindsey is found to be the Gloved Hand Killer, and so Silas contacts her, telling her to come with him, the two work together as a team. Silas hopes to kill Mercedes and Lindsey hopes to take back JJ Roscoe. Silas keeps Mercedes held hostage, and asks her to play some chess. The two have a conversation about Heidi and Riley. JJ starts crying, Mercedes sees to him, she picks up a nail file and attempts to kill Silas, but sees it coming and stops her. The two sit down again, and Mercedes reveals how Lindsey has been seeing Joe and Freddie at the same time, Silas becomes enraged. Lindsey locks Celine, Tegan, Freddie, Kim and Joe in the hospital, she arrives at the house where Mercedes and Silas were, Silas demands Mercedes to take the child upstairs, Silas corners Lindsey, and tells her the world will be better without her, and strangles her. Thus ending the year long reign of the Gloved Hand Killer. Gallery Silas-bilssett-texas-longford.jpg Silas.jpg Silas_Lindsey.jpg Silas_Tegan.jpg Lynsey_Silas.jpg Silas_Trevor.jpg Intro * 2010: In the introduction sequence, Silas threw a chess piece at the screen on a black and white chess board. Trivia *Silas's occupation as a journalist is a reference to the show Drop the Dead Donkey, where Jeff Rawle played the role of George Dent, the editor of Globelink News, a fictional TV news company. Notes Silas Blissett on villains wiki. Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:Blissett Family Category:2010 Characters Category:Pensioners Category:2016 Characters Category:Recurring Characters